Twists & Turns
by ichigoaini
Summary: -ON HOLD-  Her life is just plain and boring. He thinks that it's more than what he could ask for. With twists and turns, that's how their lives were laid out for them. #01 UPDATE: Chapter 5 is up! XD
1. When It Rains

**Disclaimer  
><strong>Higuchi Tachibana has the rights to Gakuen Alice and its characters, but I have the rights to the story plot.

**Author's Note  
><strong>This is my first attempt to write a story. All my other works are either poems or essays. Please be kind to me and tell me what you think. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan, where are you?", I asked through gritted teeth. This would be the third call I'm making in just ten minutes. And this time, I'll make sure that my brother won't <em>accidentally<em> hang up on me _because the line was choppy_. Choppy my ass.

My patience was running thin as my brother was making gurgling noises at the end of the line. Stupid brother. Where the hell is he? He was supposed to pick me up at six after his shift at his part-time job, and that was freaking two hours ago!

"Uhm, Mikan? - _Sshh-Kssh_ - Mikan, are you - _Sshh-Kssh_ - still there?"

"Andou Tsubasa! Stop fooling around with me! It's freaking eight in the evening! Where the hell are you?", I yelled through the phone. I can imagine him taking his phone away from his ears. I always use that tone on him when he pisses me off. I know he's at a bar somewhere, or maybe just a café, with his friends from work. They do that most of the time and he seems to be too kind to decline their offer. Yeah, too kind for his own good. Or maybe he's just that stupid to forget that he was supposed to pick me up after his work, which happens _most_ of the time. Lame, I tell you.

Tsubasa-nii is actually my step-brother. His dad died when he was eleven due to some illness he won't tell me. I didn't bother to ask him about it. His mom married my dad four years after that, when I was thirteen. As for my mom, well, she died on a plane crash when I was still very young. I'm not sure exactly how old I was when Mom died, but I never really cared. I mean, what change would it bring to my life when I know how old I was when my mom died, right?

People might think that our life story is tragic, but I say it's complicated. Putting that aside, that's just how life went for all of us.

"Gomen ne, Mi-chi. We just kinda want to unwind and -"

"Just tell me where you are, Onii-chan." Somehow, I can't seem to get mad at Onii-chan for that long. I looked out the window and it was really pouring. Just my luck. I didn't bring my umbrella today.

"We're here at _Caffe Latte_. I'll be there soon", he said, regret evident in his voice.

"Don't bother, Onii-chan. I'll go home by myself. Take care going home, okay?"

"Are you sure? I know you're mad, Mi-chi. I'm sorry, okay? I know I've been saying this a lot already and that you may -"

"Don't go crying on me now, Onii-chan. It's really fine, no worries. Besides, Youchi may be sulking at home already. I'll make sure he blames you for this", I giggled at what I said.

"You're so mean, Mi-chi."

"And stop calling me Mi-chi, Tsubasa!"

"Okay, okay! You take care, alright?"

"Yeah, right. Bye." Stupid brother. But, I was smiling as I hanged up my phone. My brother's antics lift my mood up so quickly. Maybe that's why I can't stay mad at him for too long.

o-o-o-o-o

I was still smiling when I noticed someone approaching the table I'm occupying. I was already packing my things but I can't forget my conversation with my brother. Sheesh. I think I'm getting cheesy. I shuddered at that thought. I looked up at the person, still smiling. "Yes?"

"… The library's closing. You're the last one here. You should head home", he said nonchalantly.

"O-kay?" My answer turned out to be a question. That was weird. I mean, he stood there for a minute or so, not talking. He could've stood there for eternity if I hadn't looked up and asked him his business. And even after that, he stared at me first before responding. Now, I've got goosebumps down my arms.

I just ignored what happened and exited the library. And as if reminding me that today's not my lucky day, a flash of lightning stretched out in the starless sky. Shoot. What now? I thought for a while. I could just go and run to the waiting shed outside, hail a cab, then go home. I'm already going home so getting wet shouldn't be a problem. Or, I could wait for who-knows-how-long until the rain stops, go and run to the waiting shed outside, hail a cab, then go home. I wouldn't be wet, but I could get stuck here until the day I die. Now, I'm exaggerating.

Sighing out loud, I tucked my bag close to my chest and readied myself to run the 20 meters or so that separates me from the waiting shed. As I was about to step out, a cold, emotionless voice stopped me from doing so.

"Unless you're opting to catch a cold, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned around and my eyes laid on the weird guy earlier. I stared at him just like how he stared at me a while ago. I would say he's got the looks. Not the boy-next-door type, though, but he's handsome. If he could just remove that scowl on his face.

"I'm not a ghost", he said, matching my stare.

"What?", I asked scoffing. Maybe, I looked like I've seen a ghost. Ha! I find that hilarious.

"I said, unless you're opting to catch a cold, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I smiled slightly, remembering what I was supposed to do before he popped out of nowhere. "I don't exactly have a choice."

"Suit yourself", he drawled. He walked to the school's exit and took out an umbrella from his bag. Sheesh, nice dude. You have an umbrella and didn't bother to offer. How gentleman of you. Not.

I followed after him while I was contemplating how to reach the waiting shed with me getting wet as little as possible. But he stopped at the freaking door, and I bumped my head on his broad back. I glared at him. For being freaking taller than I am. Sheesh, what is wrong with me? Must be the rain.

He slowly turned around, opened his umbrella while looking at me. I scoffed at him. Taunting me now, huh? Very mature. And then, he smirked. He freaking smirked at me! My world stopped spinning that instant, and thoughts came flying through my mind. Like, _The hell he smirked at me!_, or, _I'm gonna burn you to death for taunting me_, or, _He's the most gorgeous being I've laid my eyes on_. Scratch that.

I noticed that the distance between us is increasing. It must be an omen that we're not meant to be. Wait, what? But I realized that he's already leaving. The next thing I did, I have never done in my entire life. I took a deep breath and shouted with all my might.

"Waaaaait!"


	2. Of Cabs and Sundaes and Goodnight Kisses

**Disclaimer  
><strong>Higuchi Tachibana has the rights to Gakuen Alice and its characters, but I have the rights to the story plot.

**Author's Note  
><strong>To _Tsuki-chama_, for being the first to review on my fanfic debut, this is for you. XD I hope more people will read this and enjoy it as much as you do. Arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

><p>"Sumimasen, can you drive thru that food chain for a while? I'd like to buy something", I asked the driver politely.<p>

"No problem, ojou-san."

I was thinking of buying strawberry sundae for Youichi since I got home late, and he might be lonely with just Serina-san with him. You see, Youichi is our youngest sibling and Serina-san started to babysit him when he was just a few months old. Our parents are busy with work, travelling abroad every now and then to attend conferences and seminars. But, they don't forget to spend time with us when their schedules are less packed. That's why, they got someone to be our legal guardian since our immediate relatives are all abroad. And that's Serina-san. She is actually a close family friend. I don't know how they've met, though. Serina-san has been with us for almost four years already. She is very attentive to our needs and treats us like family. We make her feel loved too, as a gratitude for taking care of us when our parents are not around.

"Three strawberry sundaes, please", I said thru the speaker.

"Oh, and kindly add a hot fudge sundae too." I remembered Tsubasa-nii. He likes chocolates a lot.

I got my orders and thanked the person at the window, then the cab zoomed out of the place.

I was smiling throughout the whole ride. I can't forget how funny I must have looked a while ago after going out of school. After I screamed at that weird guy to wait for me, I ran and tried to catch up with him. But, I almost slipped down the stairs if I haven't latched onto his arms like a koala hanging for its dear life. Ha! That was really funny. Especially, the surprised look he has. I've never done that before, holding on to a complete stranger just to avoid getting wet from the rain. He stopped and stood frozen there for some time, while looking at me with an unreadable expression. I met his gaze and smiled at him. That seemed to break his trance. He scoffed at me before he continued walking, with me still latching onto his arm.

When we arrived at the waiting shed, I released his arm and extended my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Sakura Mikan. Thanks for sharing your umbrella", I waited for him to introduce himself while I was still smiling like an idiot.

"Tch. Hyuuga Natsume", he said but didn't bother to shake my hand. I guess he wouldn't even dare so I just lowered my hand.

I waited for a cab. I don't want to ride the bus and the subway at this hour. I would if I have someone with me, but apparently, that's not the case. I looked at him and wondered why he wasn't going in on the buses that stopped. Three buses have already passed by.

"Are you waiting for someone?", I asked him curiously.

"Not your business", was all he said without so much as looking my way.

I just let him be and then hailed the cab that was approaching. I opened the car door and said, "Thanks again Hyuuga-san. Take care."

"Natsume", I heard him say before I closed the car door.

I looked at him and rolled down the window. I swear I saw him smile, although it was just a small smile, and I can't help but smile myself. Another bus stopped and this time, he's finally getting on it. Before he can go in, I hollered, "Ja ne, Natsume."

o-o-o-o-o

"Tadaima", I said as I was taking my shoes off.

"Okaeri nasai, Mikan", Serina-san greeted me.

"Is You-chan still awake?"

"I think so. He's still in the living room watching some cartoons." Serina-san gestured to take my bag, but I politely declined.

"Oh, before I forget Serina-san, I hope you like strawberries", I showed her the sundaes I bought a while ago.

She smiled at me and took the sundaes from me. "Go get changed while I prepare dinner. I bet you're hungry. For the mean time, I'll place these in the fridge."

I went upstairs to my room and got changed to a tank top and boxer shorts. I checked on Youichi first before proceeding to the kitchen. You-chan's really cute, even when asleep. A smile broke through my face as I brushed his bangs off his eyes. I laid him down on the couch before I turned off the TV.

I went to the kitchen next, and Serina-san was just about to finish preparing dinner.

"Come join me Serina-san. You know how I don't like to eat alone."

"That's why I waited for you, Mikan. I let Youichi eat first so he can go to bed early, but he insisted on waiting up for either one of you two", she said while taking a seat across from me.

"Sorry about that. Onii-chan _forgot_ to pick me up _again_", I said apologetically between mouthfuls.

"Tsubasa doesn't learn, does he?", Serina-san chuckled while handing me the mashed potato.

"Onii-chan al-", Tsubasa-nii cut me off as he announced his arrival to us.

"Tadaima", he took a seat on my left.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear", I rolled my eyes at my brother. He simply pouted like a lost dog that made me giggle. Serina-san did laugh a bit at my brother's antics.

"I hope you're not full. I bought us sundaes", I smirked at him, knowing that he wouldn't let this chance pass.

We ate dinner, talking about random stuff, and Serina-san scolding Onii-chan for forgetting to pick me up for the umpteenth time. Ha! Take that brother.

When I finished, I stood up and excused myself, "I'll just wake You-chan for the sundaes. I know he likes them."

Reaching Youichi, I gently shook him to wake him up. "You-chan, Nee-chan and Nii-chan are home."

He slowly opened his eyes, still in a daze. He focused his gaze on me, and when he realized it's me, he tackled me with a hug. "Nee-chan is late."

I laughed at his cuteness. I don't think there would be a day that I would get tired of it. I ruffled his hair as I picked him up and went straight to the kitchen to enjoy our sundaes. My stomach was already doing flips because of excitement. Sheesh. Shallow, I know.

o-o-o-o-o

The night went on quickly, and before we know it, it's really time for bed. Especially for You-chan. He's still too young to sleep late at night. As for me, I have school tomorrow. I'm already in the university, taking up engineering. I wonder why I took that though. I'm not the brightest in the bunch, but one can say I'm still above average. Tsubasa-nii already graduated a few months ago with a management degree. He's likely the one next to look after the family business. On the other hand, Youichi's not yet qualified for school. I mean, he's still young. Anyway, I peeked at Youichi's room while Onii-chan was tucking him for bed.

"Why does You-chan get tucked to bed while I don't?", I asked Onii-chan as he went out of You-chan's room.

"'Cause you're too old for that", he ruffled my hair as he went past me towards his bedroom.

"Meany. I was left standing in the rain, but I don't get tucked to bed", I put on my best pleading eyes. I knew Onii-chan would fall for it. Hehe.

"Alright, I'll make it up to you."

I kissed Onii-chan's cheek before hopping my way to my bedroom, which is just across You-chan's room. I hopped onto bed and waited for Onii-chan. He pulled my blanket up to my shoulders, patted my head, and kissed my forehead.

"Oyasumi, Mi-chi. Sweet dreams." That's when I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer  
><strong>Higuchi Tachibana has the rights to Gakuen Alice and its characters, but I have the rights to the story plot.

**Author's Note  
><strong>This chapter went through a lot of editing and re-reading and revisions. Gave me a hard time. But, it was worth it. Thanks to all that read, reviewed and subscribed. XD

* * *

><p><strong>1 Message Received: Imai Hotaru<strong>  
><em>Get your ass up here, baka.<br>_-end-

Sheesh Hotaru. Do you really have to use such words? I really wondered how we put up with each other. I mean, technically, we knew each other since we're still in diapers and when making bubbles with our saliva was all our world was about. But as we grew up, it seemed that we each took a different path when we came across a fork in the personality road. Nevertheless, maybe our differences are what made our bond stronger than ever and our friendship to last longer than what people has anticipated all along. Odd as it may seem, I think that the day when I grow tired of Hotaru's stoic ways - sadistic at times even - of showing she cared would be the day that Hotaru will openly admit that she likes - no, maybe _loves_ - my _sickeningly bubbly attitude _(I quote Hotaru) no matter how idiotic she thinks it is.

I segued to the cafeteria to buy some crab roes for Hotaru. I don't know what she's thinking or what she's up to right now. What I know is that crab roes will definitely get her less moody in no time. As I sauntered through the cafeteria, I noticed Natsume sitting at a lone table in the corner. Is he always by himself? Flashbacks of what happened that raining night came back to me, and I realized that I haven't properly thanked him for sharing his umbrella, although he has the guts to taunt me that time. Come to think of it, we never had a decent conversation at school after that incident, much less_ just_ a conversation. He completely ignores me when I try to make small talk or even when I greet him in the hallways. What a jerk. But maybe, he's just shy. Or an introvert or . . . or a snob. He may also be a nerd for all I know!_ Okay, stop it Mikan_. Anyway, I scooped up two cups of strawberry yogurt from the fridge. What? I should have my daily dose of strawberries. I can't get enough of it. Giggling my way to the counter, I paid for the yogurts and ordered for Hotaru's daily dose of crabs. I laughed at that thought. Bustling through the crowded cafeteria, I made my way to where Natsume is.

"I hope you like strawberries", I said as I handed him one of the yogurts.

"I hate sweets." I can tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't done talking yet. And by the look on his face, he was trying to hold back what he wanted to say. I raised an eyebrow at this, and after a short pause, he said ". . . Polka dots."

Completely stupefied by that remark, I suddenly started stuttering nonsense on the spot. "I-I uhm . . . Ah, a-actually, . . ." I discreetly tugged my jeans upwards, knowing exactly what he meant by _polka dots_ after feeling a bit of my underwear peeking from my pants. I should have worn a belt, damn it. "_Actually_, this is yogurt and it isn't sweet." I looked away indignantly while sitting across the table and sputtered what sounds like a defense, like I never heard that _polka dots_ remark and he never actually said it.

"Smooth. So, uhm, what is it for?", he asked cheekily, going back to what he was doing before I approached him.

"It's thanks for that time. I realized that I never really thanked you properly, so I was hoping this would do."

"You think this would do?" Ugh! This guy is starting to get on my nerves.

"I've told you already. Haven't you heard? God."

"Oh, I've heard it. I've heard it good." He looked up from his book and smirked at me. Again with the smirk. And what exactly is he doing here reading a book? He's not even eating! Sheesh. I sound like a mother of a five-year-old.

"Then just take it and suck it up", I snapped at him. "Seriously, Hyuuga. You've got to do something with that stick up your ass."

"Language, sweetheart." I swear I'm going to wipe that insufferable smirk off his face one of these days.

I rolled my eyes and got out of there, muttering an audible _pervert_ on my way out. That guy was badly testing my patience.

o-o-o-o-o

On my way to the rooftop, I was already concocting up different excuses that would seem plausible to Hotaru. She does not take any explanations lightly and will absolutely find loopholes to anything and then she will start interrogating me and when she gets pissed, she will definitely, one hundred percent positive, find different excruciating ways to make m- _Breath, Mikan. Breath._ Hoo. I hope that this heavy feeling on my chest is just my exhaustion from climbing the stairs to the rooftop and not from the dread I _might_ be feeling from facing Hotaru's wrath. I inhaled deeply, trying to catch my breath, before I opened the door at the top of the stairs and saw Hotaru looking out at the grounds below.

I quietly walked towards Hotaru and settled myself a few feet from her side. Shakily extending my hand to give her the crabs, I murmured "Sorry, I was late." I also looked at the grounds below, afraid to see what Hotaru's expression is. _Really Mikan. You say you don't bother with Hotaru's attitude, but look at you. You're like a cowering dog that had been scratched by a feisty cat. Sheesh._ My trembling hand was still outstretched, waiting for Hotaru to take the crabs.

I gave out a deep sigh as she took the crabs from me after what seemed like hours to me. She munched on a few before turning her complete attention to me. "Spill."

Ugh, not again. Why can't I do that telepathy thing with her when she does it all the time with me? _Simple. Because Imai Hotaru is all that._ "Okay, you know about the Hyuuga boy already. So, on my way up here, I saw him at the cafeteria, and I decided to talk to him and stuff, but that insufferable jerk just have to make fun of me, and I've never been _ugh_ so humiliated in my life back there. Or maybe I have been humiliated before more than what happened earlier, but still! I just -"

"You're rambling again, baka."

"- can't believe - Oh. Sorry." _Seriously Mikan._ I hate this side of me. I mean, when I get nervous or frustrated, my mind tends to jumble more than necessary and I tend to go on and on with my speech, unless someone stops me. People who have experienced this other side of me call it some defensive stuff and they don't suit well with them. Well, except for some, like my brothers and Hotaru. I'm really grateful that they're keeping up with me the entire time. Or at least, trying to.

Silence ensued once again. And my thoughts tend to linger inexplicably to Natsume. Is he waiting for someone at the cafeteria? Because that would be a logical reason why he preferred to read at the _rowdy_ cafeteria instead of doing that in the library, where there's much more peace and quiet. Oh snap! I suddenly got the brightest idea.

"Uhm, Hotaru, do you know anything about Hyuuga?" See, Hotaru is like a databank. No, more like she _is_ a databank. She knows anything and everything under the sun. Just name it. Person, places, techie stuff, I know she knows it. Not that I know of anything that she doesn't know. Well, putting that aside, I can't possibly grasp the idea of her knowing, basically, _everything_. And she calls me an idiot for that. Meany. I looked up at her hopefully, waiting for any kind of information.

"Freshman, major in Civil Engineering, on scholarship. Student assistant at the library every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Otherwise, bartender, sometimes waiter, at a café." Oh, I know about that. The library part that is. That's how I met him after all. "Younger sister, last year in middle school." Wow. What would Hyuuga's sister be like? I hope not like his arrogant brother. "And, no parents. That's all I need to know." Wait, what?

"They're orphans? That must have been hard." I muttered solemnly after a while. Not being able to meet my mom is already hard for me when I think about it. But not having parents must have been much harder for them. "How could they have lived all this time without their parents? Since when are they orphans, Hotaru?"

"I told you, that's all I need to know. I don't need to meddle with others business. I only care about the information."

"Oh, well. Right, thanks Hotaru for that in-", but before I could finish my sentence, the bell signalling that lunch break is over rang. "Shoot! My class is on the next building! Gotta run, Hotaru."

"You owe me for that information, baka." Hotaru turned her body towards me while extending her hand out. I know what she wants. She always does this when I ask questions.

"Ne, you didn't tell me that it will cost me, that information." I grinned mischievously at her. That will get her. "That doesn't count, Ho-ta-ru." I said her name like a five-year-old kid, while running away to my class before she can even react. Gotcha Hotaru!

o-o-o-o-o

Shoot! I'm late again. This would be the third time I'm late for this class. I've got to be really careful not to make any noise. But again, maybe luck is really not on my side.

Someone so stupid slammed the door shut in his or her rush to get inside the classroom. Damn it! We're already almost twenty minutes late, could you be more subtle? As the door slammed, I was on my tippy-toes towards an empty seat not far from the door so as not to disturb the class. And I was like a deer caught in the headlights. All eyes turned on me. Sheesh. What luck.

"Could you be so kind not to interrupt the whole class, Sakura-san? And, please take a seat", Narumi-sensei told me. He is actually a kind teacher and the subject Communication Arts suits him. Albeit, I don't want to take advantage of that kindness and be late all the time. I have a hunch that I stood out the most amongst his students for my tardiness. Smooth.

I sat at the seat I was targeting a while ago, beside a dark green-haired girl. Whoa. She's kind of pretty, especially with those long curly strands at the front of her short hair. _What are you saying, Mikan? Pay attention!_ I diverted my attention to Narumi-sensei and listened for today's lesson. Come to think of it, it's been almost three weeks since the start of this term and yet, I don't know anybody from this class. _Boo Mikan._ Why have I even signed up for this class? Oh right. Hotaru said that I need to work on my communication skills so I need to sign up to any communications-related class. When I asked her to join me, she said that she doesn't need to work on her communication skills. So much for friendship.

Narumi-sensei ended the class right on time. Everyone was already hustling and bustling to get out of the room and go to their next class. Well, except for one. Me.

I was still in a daze when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up, still with hazy thoughts, and stared at dark green sparkly eyes. And long curls of hair. Oh, it's that permy girl I sat beside with. _Mikan, Mikan. How rude of you to call such pretty girl _permy. Well, sorry for being rude. I don't know the girl's name. _Yeah, right. Still, that doesn't give you the right to call her names._ Ugh. This is pathetic. I'm talking to myself again.

"Are you done staring?" Shit. That seemed to break my train of thoughts.

"Well, if you are, do you mind stepping out of the room? Narumi-sensei asked me to lock the room after class, since he needs to hurry back to the faculty room. Anyway, you're getting me late for my next class, you know", Permy (I will call her Permy until I know her name) huffed with her arms crossed. She gives off this snobbish aura, but I think she's nowhere near a snob. I would like to get to know her better and perhaps, we could become friends someday.

"Oh right, sorry." Smiling sheepishly, I hastily placed all my stuff inside my bag and turned to her. "I just got caught up with my thoughts. I'm really sorry." I bowed my head to show my sincerity before I slowly started for the door. "Sakura Mikan by the way. Sorry again for the trouble."

Then, I dashed off to my next class with Permy yelling behind me, "Narumi gave us homework."

o-o-o-o-o

**Message Sent: Tsubasa-nii**  
><em>Hey, Onii-chan. Don't bother picking me up today. Hotaru and I will head off there. We're gonna study and eat at the same time. Later!<br>_-end-

"Uhm, Hotaru. I know this might be too much to ask, but since midterm exams are approaching, I was hoping that you could help me with physics, or math, or circuits?" Now, I remember why I took up engineering, specifically Electronics Engineering. I wanted to be with Hotaru, to be in the same university, to achieve the same degree. I may not be as genius as Hotaru is, but I do have some interest in technology, especially now that it is used almost everywhere. The downside is that I'm not really good in the sciences, like math and physics. Anything that involves calculations and equations is my weakness. I wonder how I managed to be admitted in this degree program. Maybe, my persistent studying and Hotaru's tutoring back then did the trick. And now, I was hoping that the studying and tutoring would serve its purpose again.

"Study on your own, baka. I have things to do", was her laconic reply.

"I will do anything. Anything you want me to do." This is a desperate time, and I am becoming desperate. "Or, I'll pay you. Just help me with studying please."

"I can't. Find someone else."

"Hotaru! Please, I'm begging you." This is not happening. I need to pass the midterm exams. I need to pass these subjects. I need to graduate! Ugh! I don't want to fail again. Yeah, I've failed my preliminary exams for those subjects and I don't need to fail _again_.

"Try Hyuuga", she curtly said.

"What?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you with circuits _only_ if you ask Hyuuga to help you with physics or math. The remaining subject, study it on your own", Hotaru said in her business-like tone. She's got to be kidding me.

"What? I mean, why Hyuuga?", disbelief clearly heard in my voice.

"Aside from his major is Civil Engineering, he has a scholarship, which means he has good grades. Basically, he should be good at those. Besides, you seem interested."

"What? No, no, no, no, no!" Hotaru is unbelievable. Why are you doing this to me? Kami-sama, help! "I am definitely, one hundred percent, not interested in him. Besides, he's a jerk. We wouldn't get along enough for him to tutor me. And what makes you think he will agree?"

"Your problem, not mine. Think about it."

I sighed deeply, signifying that I'm not winning in this argument. I mean, really, what goes in that head of hers? I may not have to pay her to help me study, but for me to go ask Hyuuga? That is nuts! I really have to think about this. My diploma is at stake here. God, I'm freaking out.

As I was thinking and idly browsing my books, I saw Onii-chan at the counter attending to a customer but somehow, looking at me worriedly. I shot him a small smile, indicating that he need not be worried. And I recognized the girl he was serving. It was Permy. Then I remembered that we were given homework in Communications Arts, which I know nothing about. I've got to talk to her.

"I'll be right back", I whispered to Hotaru while Permy was making her way to a table near the window. I slowly approached her table and made my presence known to her.

"Hi! You might remember me from Narumi-sensei's class", I smiled at her.

"Oh, yeah. You were the late girl. And the dazed off one", she smiled back at me. Wow, she seemed friendly enough.

"That, uhm, sorry about that. Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead", she said as she sipped her frappe coffee.

"Sorry to bother you here. This will be quick. Uhm, about the homework."

"Right, it's due two weeks from now. We should work in pairs and do an interview with a fellow student in the university. That's basically it."

"Oh. That may not be hard at all." Partners eh? I wonder if she already has one. I was hesitating to ask her since we just met and we don't really know each other. "Ne, do you already have a partner?"

"None yet. We could be partners. You look easy to get along with", she said nonchalantly.

"Wow! That would be great, uhm, . . ." I trailed off at that point 'cause I still don't know her name. Why did I ask to be partners first before asking for her name? _Stupid Mikan_.

"Shouda Sumire. Sumire's just fine", she said with a slight wave of her hand.

"Great Sumire! Do you like to hang out next time? I mean, about the homework or study and stuff." I smiled sheepishly while I was scratching the back of my head. _Way to go, Mikan._

"Sure. I would love to."


	4. Help!

**Disclaimer  
><strong>Higuchi Tachibana has the rights to Gakuen Alice and its characters, but I have the rights to the story plot.

**Author's Note  
><strong>I feel like it's a long time since I last updated. (Is it?) I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid! Why do I even have to do this, Hotaru?" That was me incessantly whining to Hotaru for the past . . . I don't know, hours, maybe.<p>

"Because you said it so yourself. You want to pass the subjects. You want to graduate. And I'm positive you can't do that by yourself", Hotaru replied while walking ahead of me.

We're currently on our way to the library to study. More like, Hotaru to study and me to ask Hyuuga. It's Friday, so he would be there.

"But why does it have to be him?" Really, this is getting more and more absurd. Of all the people in this university, why does Hotaru have to choose him? Ugh! Hotaru can be so cruel at times. "Why can't it be just you?"

Hotaru turned towards me, and with no expression on her face at all, she said, "I told you already. I'm going to help you on _only one_ subject. Not all of them. Find someone else to help you with the others. I'm not always around to be there for you when you need me."

"B-but-"

"Shut it. There he is. It's going to be your lose anyway if you won't ask him." Then, she pushed me towards the library counter, rather roughly.

At first, the issue was just me asking Hyuuga to help me with physics. I've decided on physics because I think I could do with math myself. And maybe, I could insert a few questions about topics in math that I couldn't understand in our study session, _if_ Hyuuga agrees. A big _if_.

Then, another matter adds up to the pile. The last thing that I thought wouldn't be a problem becomes one eventually. See, I told Sumire that my midterm exams are coming up so I asked her if we could finish the interview thing the earliest possible to lessen things that I should worry about, even though Narumi-sensei pushed the deadline further towards the end of the year before the Christmas vacation. Sumire agreed with me with no arguments whatsoever and offered that she will get the written report done if I do the interview part. I first thought that she gave me the easier job to do and that would be unfair for her. However, considering that she's majoring in Performing Arts, which is, in my opinion, _a lot_ easier than Electronics Engineering, I accepted her offer already thinking of Hotaru to interview. But the _great_ Hotaru refused to be interviewed and sent me tumbling back to square one.

Which leads us back to the library with Hotaru already settled in a desk nearby with a book in hand and me standing stupidly near the counter without a clue on what to do. Sheesh. This would have been much easier _if only_ Hotaru was much more cooperative.

I gathered up my courage to approach Natsume and started off towards the counter, randomly grabbing a book on a nearby shelf. I thought of _borrowing_ a book as a conversation starter. Lame, I know, but I can't think of anything else at the moment.

Fidgeting a bit, I placed the book on the countertop, relieved to find out that the book I randomly grabbed was coincidentally a physics book. I cleared my throat to get Natsume's attention, who is busily tapping his fingers on the desktop's keyboard.

"Uhm, I'd like to check this out", I said timidly, not meeting his gaze when he looked up at me.

Natsume scoffed before muttering, "Obviously."

I ignored his comment as I was organizing my thoughts and phrasing what I was about to say. "Ah, Hyuuga-san-"

"Natsume."

"Right. Natsume. Uhm, this might be a bit forward of me-" He arched an eyebrow at this and I recognized amusement dancing in his mesmerizing crimson eyes. _Focus Mikan_. "-but I was wondering if you could, uhm, maybe, help me with physics?" I turned my concentration from the wall behind him to his handsome face. _Snap out of it!_ He still has that amusement in his eyes I recognized a while ago, together with his signature smirk. Ugh! That smirk could be the end of me!

"I'm a busy person, you know. Besides, what would I get from an idiot like you?"

I have to let that remark slide. I need this and I'm already on the brink of desperation. "Please Natsume! I-I'll pay you. I'll hire you as my tutor and you'll get financial compensation. I'll pay you, and that's negotiable. O-or, I could make you lunch or snacks . . . I'll bring you food! A-and, we could do it during our common free time. Just please, I beg you! I really need your help . . . I know! I'll do anything you ask me to. Just-" I pleaded as much as I could and made him deals that could last a lifetime, but he cut me off.

"Fine. Just stop making a scene. Meet me la- No, give me your phone", he sighed exasperatedly as he extend his hand towards me.

"My phone?" I heard a groan and a soft "Just give him the phone" behind me but I couldn't care less.

"Unless you want to wait up for me until my shift here ends, which is at 9PM, I suggest you give me your phone."

With doubt enveloping my thoughts, I handed him my phone hesitantly. He took it and tapped a few digits, which I assumed is his phone number.

"Give me a heads up when you want to start. I have the weekends, lunch break and my library shift free", he narrated as he handed me back my phone and the book I _borrowed_.

"Library shift?" I questioned dumbly.

"Basically, I don't do anything here aside from checking in and out books. And, having this place in order towards the closing time."

"Oh . . . Oh! That's great! You don't know how much this means to me. Thanks Natsume!" I flashed him a big grin and bowed at him abruptly, which could have given me a whiplash. Then, I sauntered towards Hotaru. I glanced back a bit and I might have imagined having seen a shadow of a smile on his luscious lips. Did I just say _luscious_? Forget that!

"How did it go?" Hotaru asked as I sat across from her.

"Not . . . hard, actually." I looked at the counter again and he was already busy with the other students to borrow or return a book. I might have caused quite a delay back there. I laughed lightly at that and Hotaru looked at me curiously. I just shrugged at her and she got back to her reading.

I couldn't remember how many times I risked a glance at Natsume doing his stuff in the counter. He might have noticed a lot of times but he only paid attention once. And, guess what he did? He _smirked_ at me. _Again!_ But that time, it's like I've already gotten used to it and I only smiled sheepishly in return. And that time, too, was when I wanted to know more about him. To get closer to him. To be in his circle of friends.

o-o-o-o-o

"C'mon Mikan. Let's wait for Tsubasa outside", urged Hotaru. I looked at my watch and it's almost six.

"How come you only address Onii-chan as Tsubasa?" I wondered out loud.

"He's not my brother", was her quick reply. I couldn't think of any comeback to that so I just kept quiet.

As we neared the counter, I looked at Natsume for the umpteenth time that day. He must have felt someone was looking at him so he looked up. I waved him goodbye and that smirk was plastered on his face in an instant. Does he only know how to smirk? Sheesh. What is wrong with me today, concerning myself too much with Natsume?

Onii-chan was already there when we got out. The ride home was very quiet and an uneventful one. Hotaru also lives in a condo unit a few buildings from us. She's living with her older brother, Subaru-nii, and their parents. Subaru-nii is much older than Tsubasa-nii and is now handling a part of their family business. Have I mentioned that our families are close friends? The Sakuras and the Imais, that is. They actually thought of collaborating on business. Since the Imais are known in the real estates while the Sakuras handle one of the most well-known advertising agencies in the country, it's a perfect set-up. I don't know if they pushed through with it or not. I'm not particularly interested in our business. That's why I feel blessed that Tsubasa-nii and his mom came into our lives. That way, I'm not forced into taking over the family business I'm not willing to run.

It's a good thing that the unit that we reside in has a lot of rooms - a master bedroom, a guest room, a nursery, and two other rooms to be exact - especially when Tsubasa-nii and my stepmom moved in. I used to occupy the guest room when I grew out of the nursery. But when Youichi came after Dad was remarried to Onii-chan's mom, and apparently Serina-san to babysit on Youichi, Dad decided to split up the huge guest room for me and Serina-san to occupy so that there is still an extra room for guests to use. Ha! Now, I find it funny and ironic at the same time how I used to occupy a huge room when I was little and to occupy just _half_ of it now that I'm more grown up. Oh! I forgot that these buildings, where the condo units are, are from the Imais' real estates business. Cool huh?

As the elevator dinged to signal that we're on our floor already, I suddenly started a debate with myself whether to tell Onii-chan about the tutor thing or not. I weighed the pros and cons in my mind. If I am to tell Onii-chan, we would have to inform our parents about it or even just Serina-san. Then, I wouldn't have to take the tutor fees from my allowance. The downside to that would be my parents going on and on about it saying that I don't have a need for a tutor because I can handle my lessons so well. _As if._ They overestimate me too much all the time, mostly because I have received a lot of awards in grade school and some in middle and junior high school. But, university is different. It's much difficult than they think it is. This is too much-

"What got you in knots?" Onii-chan cut through my thoughts as we entered our unit. I must have this conflicted look painted on my face.

I looked at him, hesitating whether to spill out the beans or just have it for keepsake. I decided on the former. "What would you think of me hiring a tutor?"

"Tch. Are you serious? At this late? I mean, you're in university already and-"

"Just answer the question, Onii-chan." I gritted my teeth as I stomped my way to the kitchen.

"Okay, sorry. I mean, I could always help you wi-"

I cut him off the second time and gave him a sarcastic look as he appeared in the kitchen's doorway. "Do you really think you could teach me what I need to be taught? You had management. I have engineering. _Freaking engineering!_" I half-yelled, half-hissed at him. This conversation is not going where I want it to. "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked in the first place. I'm going to bed."

I made my way to my room, dragging my bag on the floor, and not minding anyone. I vaguely noticed Youichi staring at me from the living room as I went upstairs. I didn't even greet Serina-san when I met her upstairs. I just wanted to hastily reach the confines of my room and shut myself from them. I slammed my door shut and flopped on my bed head first. Ugh! This is so frustrating! I was just asking Onii-chan his opinion about it and not to lecture me about hiring a tutor. Damn it! Sometimes I think that no one in this family understands what I do and why I do them. Youichi may be an exception. For a toddler, he already knows when to comfort me. But of course, he doesn't know the reason why he needs to. He just does.

I have no idea how long has it gone since I _walked out_, but a gentle knock interrupted my ramblings. I don't really have the resolve to answer it right now, so I just let whoever on the other side be.

"Hey Mi-chi. I'm sorry for ticking you off earlier." _Of course, it's Tsubasa-nii. Who else could it be, Mikan?_ There was a pause before he continued, "I don't know. Could we just- We'll talk about this some other time, 'kay? Uhm, there's food left in the fridge for you." And then, I heard his footsteps getting quieter until I can't hear it anymore.

There was something in his trembling voice that drove me to tears. I suddenly felt guilty for venting my frustrations on him and berated myself for that. I mean, he just wanted to help, right? Ugh! I think I have anger management issues. _Alright, Mikan. You know what to do._

With tears still cascading down my cheeks and soft sobs on the side, I grabbed my phone from my bag and checked the time. Wow! It's past nine already? How long have I been wallowing in misery? Sheesh. I searched for Natsume's number in my contacts and dialled it. He picked up after a few rings.

"Who's this?", he asked monotonously. I suddenly had the urge to hang up at that moment. What got me in knots?

"Hey, uhm, i-it's (sniff) me, M-Mikan."

"Are you crying?" Whoa! Am I that obvious?

"What? Tch. O-of course, not. What made you think so?" _Great Mikan. Your stuttering would _not_ give you away._

"Tch. Whatever. What do you want?"

"Am I disturbing you? I could just call ne-"

"Is it the tutoring?"

"-xt time. Ah, yeah." My heart started beating faster all of a sudden and my body is getting jelly-like because of nervousness.

"When are we starting?" It's either he doesn't notice me getting nervous or he just doesn't give a damn.

"Are you free anytime tomorrow?"

"I'm free after lunch. Your place?"

"Ah, yeah." Great! I can pull this off. I mean, I don't spend that much so I have saved a bit from my allowance. I think I can afford tutor lessons on my own. "Uhm, how much would I owe you then?" I hope he doesn't charge much.

"I'm not really sure about that. I haven't been in the tutoring business before, so it's okay. You don't have to pay me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I would be taking much from your time, which you could spend to be with your sister considering you're all alone and stuff. Besides, I-"

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Uh oh. I'm busted.

"Sorry. I mean, I kinda asked Hotaru what she knows about you and she told me the basics. Sorry for prying." Sheesh. First, Onii-chan. Then, Natsume. What else do I have to be sorry for?

"That Imai." That was barely audible, maybe not meant for me to hear but I heard it anyway. "So, yeah, you don't have to pay me. Whatever. Let's meet at the school gates at around one tomorrow."

"Why school?" That's odd.

"Because it's near where I work."

"Oh, okay. See you then." He could probably note my excitement from my voice. What can I say? I was already excited for tomorrow. I wonder why.

"You're easy to fool . . . Polka. Ja." He scoffed at me before he hung up. What does he mean by that? Is he just joking around and not actually going to meet me tomorrow to tutor me? Oh my gosh! This couldn't be happening.

* * *

><p><strong>-<br>**_I'm willing to receive any feedbacks. Review please? XD_


	5. Light and Fluffy Time

**Disclaimer  
><strong>Higuchi Tachibana has the rights to Gakuen Alice and its characters, but I have the rights to the story plot.

**Author's Note  
><strong>I've been stuck with lots of schoolwork and exams, and I can't get my mind cleared enough to finish this chapter. Sorry, it's been quite long. I hope you enjoy this. XD

* * *

><p><em>Mmm, bacons. . . And eggs. The delicious scent of bacons, fried until its utmost crispiness, and eggs, beaten into a scrambled perfection. With the delectable aroma of toasted waffles, generously topped with whipped cream and fresh strawberries.<em>

I blinked.

_Am I dreaming this? Hmm, I don't think so. The delicious-looking food is served right in front of me._

I sighed.

_Wow. I've never imagined __waking up in the morning with _my version _of the English breakfast. But something is quite amiss? I wonder what it could be. . . I know! A cup of brewed coffee, blended with just the right amount of sugar and milk._

I blinked again.

_Oh, there it is! The coffee that completes _my _English breakfast. This is pure bliss._

I sighed a second time. Then, closed my eyes.

_No. This is just a dream. I feel like I'm up in the clouds. Everything around me feels __so . . . soft and fluffy. It's so fluffy, I could almost die. U-huh, definitely just a dream._

I turned on my back, and I felt some sort of warmth envelopes me. But at the same time, almost strangling me.

_This is too much._

I opened my eyes slowly, and stared at what was in front of me.

"Damn! I know it's too good to be true," I mumbled to myself as I suddenly bolted upright on my bed.

Reality sucks. Here I am, just in my room, apparently just dreaming that mouth-watering meal, which could just be the bane of my existence. Come on! I couldn't just ignore the aroma wafting through my nostrils. It felt so real! On second thought, I really think it is real. I could still pick up a faint scent of my _dream_ food. _Dream on, girl._

And bam! There it was at one of my side tables. It's just how I pictured it out to be. And there's a note at the side that is addressed to. . .

_Mikan,_

_I'm really sorry about last night, whatever I may have said that upset you. Please let us talk this out. You know I can't stand to not be in good terms with my siblings._

_You may take the food as a bribe. Or whatever you make out of it. I just hope you enjoy it. :)_

_- Tsubasa-nii_

_P.S. Serina-san is out for the weekends, and I took off early. Business stuff. Take care of You-chan. I'll see both of you at dinner. And, I also made him the same meal as you have, but with juice instead. :)_

Tsubasa-nii. . . Just the thought of him worrying because of my stint last night. . . Ugh! Stupid me. _What have you done?_ I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I promise we'll be in good terms again in no time.

After reading the note, I fixed my bed and went straight to You-chan's room. It's already past seven, so I think it's no longer too early to wake You-chan up.

"You-chan. . ." I whispered while shaking Youichi gently.

He stirred after some time, but it seems that he doesn't want to get up yet. I shook him again for a good measure, and then he flashed his wide teal eyes to me slowly. So cute!

"Nee-chan. . . still early. Let me . . . sleep more. . . Please," he mumbled, almost as if talking in a dream.

I tried my luck again. "Tsubasa-nii made us breakfast, and it's better to eat it while it's still hot."

"Mmm, waffles?"

"Yep! And with strawberries too. You like them, don't you?" I got you now, You-chan. Strawberries always do the trick. I don't know why we have this huge thing for strawberries.

I took his tray of food as he was tidying up his bed, and motioned him to follow after me. "Let's eat in my room, okay?"

"Ne You-chan, what do you think of going out today? Onii-chan won't be back 'til dinner," I asked him as my gaze was fixed on him. He's cutely munching on his waffles while staring wide-eyed at the cartoon show ongoing on TV. He loves watching cartoons so much, I don't think his day passes by without him watching one.

"Are we going to the amusement park?" He questioned, not really taking his eyes off the TV. I forgot how Youichi is already fluent in speaking, without much baby-talk and such. For a toddler, he's quite advanced for his age. Or, I might just be underestimating four-year-olds.

"Uhm, not really. I have to meet up with a friend at lunch to study for my exams. We won't have that much time to enjoy the amusement park. We'll go there next time."

"Where will we go then, Nee-chan?"

"Say, we go buy you a new teddy bear?" I flashed him a huge grin. I know he already has a lot of stuffed toys, most of them were given by our parents when they got home from their travels. They always give us stuff from their trips. But, that one bear that Youichi always holds on to when he sleeps is already worn out. It has a lot of minute patches that can only be seen when you look closely. He used to bite the poor bear when his teeth couldn't land on anything else or hug it too tight that its fabric gives out a bit when he was much younger. I have no idea why he is so attached to that stuffed bear; I can't even remember where he got that from.

"Anything that I would like?" He perked up at the idea of a new stuffed toy to cuddle with.

"U-huh. We'll take anything you like. But only one, okay?"

"Thanks Nee-chan." Oh, how I would like to engulf You-chan in one huge bear hug!

o-o-o-o-o

The store You-chan and I went to has a wide range of stuffed toys to choose from. There were mini-sized, normal-looking bears to stuffed animals that have their limbs stretched out, as if one could wrap them on their necks or other parts of their bodies. There were also life-sized teddy bears, as if anyone would need that big of a bear to hug than just to be displayed. And a wide range of colors to choose from too, from white to chocolate brown to even pitch black. It definitely would leave anyone indecisive for a moment. Oh! And they also have these dolls, like the one Princess Sarah got from her dad in the classic _A Little Princess_. All of these bring back a lot of memories to me, especially when my mom was still here. She would let me run around the entire store and admire every doll and stuffed toy there is. I won't forget how she would scold me when I topple over some of the displays in her gentlest voice still, and then giggle at the end when I look like I was about to cry_. Sigh. _How I miss my mom.

I watched Youichi as he looks at each toy carefully. I think I had that look on my face every time Mom takes me here back then. He stopped and stared at one of them, and without taking his eyes off of it, he muttered, "That bear has your eyes, Nee-chan." Before I could figure out which bear he was referring to, he took off already and went back to looking at all the toys carefully. I giggled a bit, thinking that You-chan is way too much smart for his age. He takes his time looking at all of them, knowing that he will only be able to choose one. He makes sure that what he chooses is what he really wants, so that there will be no regrets. I've noticed that habit of his whenever I treat him to something.

I sat at a nearby bench as I let Youichi go around the store. I was idly looking at all the stuffed toys when my eyes were suddenly fixed on a mid-sized, cream-colored bear with an inch-thick polka-dotted pink bow on its neck. I almost laughed out loud with my description, but it wasn't that which caught my attention. It was the bear's eyes. Almost transparent, like a pool of water one could easily drown in, its color was the brightest crimson I've ever seen. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but there is something in that color that draws me to something deep. Aside from the fact that it eventually reminded me so much of someone I recently know. _My, my, Mikan. He has already grown on you._ Ugh, shut up. He's just someone.

It was a good thing that Youichi approached me that same moment I started chastising myself. In his arms was a gray-colored teddy bear, lighter than ash but fluffier than normal. Its eyes were a bright aquamarine; its ears a bit larger than necessary. I can't really put my finger on it, but there is something in that bear that resembles You-chan so much.

"Onee-chan, I can have something this big, right?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I let Youichi's question sink in to me. Then I noticed that the bear he was holding is almost as big as him. Well, who am I to argue if really wants that one? "That's okay, You-chan. Just promise that you'll take good care of it, okay?"

"I promise."

"Let's go pay for it now, then we'll have our lunch."

"Thanks, Nee-chan," he flashed me a big smile, then we made our way to the counter.

At the counter, there are also a lot of merchandise there, from hair trinkets to accessories. At the side of the counter were dozens of cell phone charms. Amongst it was a miniature version of the stuffed bear that had captured my attention. I reached for it and decided to take it. It would suit my cell phone very well. Grinning and satisfied, I gave it to the cashier to add it to my bill.

o-o-o-o-o

Arriving at _Pizzeria Italia_, we were immediately ushered to our seats near the window. This is actually where Tsubasa-nii works part-time, during afternoons of weekdays. I'm not actually sure why he keeps his job here, when he is already handling a department in the family business. Oh! Maybe because it's near my school, it's easier for him to pick me up after classes. It's just four to five blocks away, I think. Besides, he became attached to this job since he started here when he was still finishing college.

"So, what would you like You-chan?" I asked as we were browsing through the menu side by side. They serve a lot of foods here, of which their large pizzas are what they are mainly known for.

"Strawberry milkshake, Nee-chan," he said giddily while bouncing his feet up and down.

I giggled a bit. "Okay, but what about for lunch?" I don't think he would care what he eats as long as there is strawberry somewhere with it. I ruffled his hair for being so cute, - _Sheesh Mikan._ - and felt someone approach our table.

"Are you ready to order, Miss?" The waiter asked, his voice low and husky and quite familiar to me.

Without looking up from the menu, browsing through their array of desserts, I simply said, "Hmm, we'll have a slice of Pepperoni Pizza, Fettuccini Carbonara with Chicken and Mushroom, and . . ." I finally looked up to order You-chan's milkshake, thinking that it was rude of me to talk to our waiter without even looking at him. What greeted me actually gave me quite a shock.


End file.
